Henry's Secret
by HunneyBea
Summary: Henry Spencer has carried a secret with him for 25 years. How will Shawn react when he finally finds out? Warning: Character death
1. The Box

Well Henry, your test results look good." The doctor read from the man's file. "Though your cholesterol is getting up in numbers, so you might want to keep an eye on that. Otherwise I'll be seeing you in another year."

"Thanks Doc. I feel great anyway." Henry was in good spirits, he felt great. Ready to out on the boat again.

With that Henry Spencer stood up from the chair in the doctor's office, took two steps and collapsed.

With a hospital full of people, doctors and nurses, clammering over him, the most modern medical services available at their touch. No one was able to revive him.

RIP Henry Spencer.

-

-

-

-

_3 Months Later_

_-_

_-_

_-_

At Gus' urging, pushing and prodding. Shawn finally makes his way into his dad's bedroom.

His sanctuary.

It's only been three months. Shawn still wasn't ready to go in there.

-

-

"Shawn it's time." Gus is at his side.

It's time to start breaking down Henry's memories, putting stuff away.

After several hours of reminiscing, sorting and storing, Gus finds the box in the back of the closet.

"What's this?"

"Oh dad probably kept a running tab on the people he put away or the love letters he and his girlfriends were writing to each other. You know before the computer age. Go ahead and open it."

Gus opens the box and finds pictures, cards; Henry really did save the stuff from Shawn.

Then as Gus starts to read them, his face starts to pale, this stuff isn't from Shawn or about Shawn. This can't be right.

He reads a couple of the older letters, it's true.

At the bottom of the pile is an official looking document.

"Dude!"

Gus jumps at the sound of his friend as he tries to hide the document behind his back.

"What is it, secret stash of love letters? A secret will? Unknown safety deposit box?"

"No Shawn"

But Shawn had already grabbed it and started to read it

It was a birth certificate.

_Name of child: Bethany Spencer Walters_

_Mother: Linda Renee Walters_

_Father: Henry Daniel Spencer_. (Haha, Dad's name was Henry Daniel Spencer, and…uh, wait and this Henry Spencer had the same date of birth. And what else was funny was that Bethany was his paternal grandmother's name.)

But the girl was born in Dade County, Florida.

Henry moved to Dade County, Florida for a couple of years when Shawn was a young adult.

What was dad doing with this girl's birth certificate? And what are these cards and pictures.

The piece of paper attached to the birth certificate explained it all.

It was confirmation of test results that Henry Daniel Spencer was the father of Bethany Spencer Walters.

Shawn picks up and reads some of the cards, and looks at the pictures.

"Dad? Had another child?"

Shawn looks at the date of birth, and quickly calculates the time frame.

She was born almost seven years after Shawn. Henry would have had to have the affair the summer that Madeline had taken Shawn to stay with friends during summer vacation.

"Shawn…"

"Dad ha-had an affair." Shawn tries to get the words out.

"Shawn" Gus tries to rationalize the findings to his best friend. "I'm sure there's an explanation for this."

"I have a sister." He says in disbelief.

Shawn begins looking through the pictures. From an infant to an adult. He saw that 'Bethany' favored Henry.

She sent him birthday cards, father's day cards, just because cards, graduation announcements, letters. Henry kept them all.

And letters from Linda, the paramour, the whore, the woman he cheated on his mom with.

Why didn't he tell him? Why didn't anyone tell him? Shawn was pacing and furious.

"How could he keep this a secret from me for 25 years?"

"Shawn you should really read the letters first to understand--"

"No, no I don't, he lied about this my whole life and - - - "

Shawn eyes falls on a certain picture in the box. He picks it up and stares. He's seen this picture before.

"Dude come on." As Shawn heads out the door and down the stairs.

"Shawn where are we going?"

"To talk to someone about a picture."


	2. The Picture

Gus chases after Shawn as he runs from the car into the police station. "Shawn wait, what are you doing? Where are you going?"

He already knows the answer to the second question, Shawn is heading straight for Chief Vicks' office.

He throws open the door as she is having a meeting with two of her detectives.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He barks at Chief Vick.

"Tell you what Mr. Spencer?" Chief Vicky icily responds to his rude interruption.

"Sweet Justice Spencer, can you see we are conducting official police business." Lassiter rolls his eyes as he was interrupted in the middle of his briefing.

"What's wrong?" O'Hara worriedly asks, Gus just stands behind his friend and shrugs.

Shawn wordlessly thrusts the picture at Chief Vick.

Chief Vick looks at the picture, at Shawn's pained and angry face, then at the picture again.

"Detectives, if you will excuse us."

"But Karen…." Lassiter begins to argue.

She glares at him, daring him to say something else.

There is an uneasy silence as Lassiter and O'Hara walk out and close the door behind them.

As soon as the trio are alone, Karen Vick closes her eyes and sighs as she silently curses Henry Spencer's ghost.

He was supposed to tell Shawn years ago.

__

'I'll tell him when he's 18.'

__

'I'll tell him when she's 18.'

__

'There hasn't been a good time to tell him. But I will. I promise.'

She opens her eyes and speaks "Let's take this somewhere outside the station." She escorts the two of them out the door.

After they are finally seated on a bench at the nearby park. She looks at the picture again and turns it over.

A high school graduation picture with a smiling dark blonde haired young lady. _"Bethany graduated high school, I did't think she was gonna make it, haha_." was written on the back by Henry.

Karen has the same picture in her house.

Karen is the only person in Santa Barbara who knows Henry's secret and now she is faced with having to tell Shawn.

And she swears she hears Henry Spencer laughing at her from the grave.

"You knew about her?" Shawn breathlessly asks.

Then in his next breath Shawn hisses "So whose the whore who trapped my dad?"


	3. The Domestic Call

_**May 1983**_

_It started out as a domestic call._

Henry has nothing to look forward to but work. Madeline left him again, this time taking Shawn, just for the summer. So she says. Promising to bring Shawn back in time for to start school.

At least he knows Shawn is in good hands, and Henry won't have to worry about finding a sitter. But he still misses his son.

"We've got a domestic to respond to." Officer Karen Vick, his partner, tells him as they head out.

They get there and find a man trying to kick the door down. Henry takes the guy down as Karen manages to get in the house and checks on the fearful female resident, who had barricaded herself in her bedroom.

"Linda" Karen knocks on the bedroom door. "It's me, Karen, it's gonna be ok."

"Karen, I told him to leave; I called the police like you told me to."

"You did the right thing." She reassures the victim.

"Why won't he leave me alone?" Henry rolls his eyes as hears the whining voice. Just what he needs to deal with, another whiney, clingy woman.

"Because he thinks he has the power. You are strong enough to deny him that power. He's been arrested and is in the back of the patrol car, you can come out now." He can hear Karen's comforting words ease the woman's tension and she slowly opens the door.

A unremarkable woman with mussed up dark blonde hair, and a tear stained face, creeps out of the bedroom.

"You are going to press charges right?" Karen nods her head as she talks.

"Yes."

"Good girl." Karen gives her a supportive hug.

Henry feels out of his element with this. The woman is apparently a friend of Karen's and Karen seems to be handling everything.

Henry hates men that use woman as punching bags. And this woman seems to have gotten a few good hits in herself, and Henry won't even consider charging her with assault.

The louse is arrested and Henry takes pleasure in telling him if he goes near her again, he'll meet him in a dark alley.

Henry runs into Linda in the store and they make small talk.

A couple of days later he stops to help her when she has a flat tire. He follows her to make sure she gets home safely with the spare tire, then accepts her invitation for a beer.

They were both lonely and looking for a little companionship.

Henry hasn't been intimate with Madeline in months. She's always to tired, or angry, or just plain not in the mood. And now she's left him, again.

He's a man, he has needs.

There was something about Linda, before he knows it he leans over and kisses her.

"Henry" She whispers.

"Hmm"

"We can't do this." She whispers as she licks his ear and runs her hands through his hair.

"No we can't." He murmurs as he moves and starts to kiss down her neck.

"You're married" she moans as she returns the affections "I have a rule about not messing with married men"

"So do I. I'll stop, ok?"

"Ok." She takes his head in her hands and kisses him, silencing his protests as she starts to unbuckle his belt.

A couple of hours later, he buttons his shirt up and tucks it in as Linda, wearing just a robe, walks him to the door.

"Thank's for the beer."

"Good night, drive safe."

Henry walks out vowing never to let that happen again.

Linda goes to bed and cries herself to sleep. She can't believe she let that happen. SHe couldn't let it happen again.

-

-

A couple days later he drops by her house again.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was ok with you, uh with us?" He is trying to make sense. "You know, you won't make a complaint against me or anything like that to my boss."

"No, no, of course not."

"Thats good." As he breathes a sigh of relief.

"You're not one of those officers that will take advantage of me and blackmail into having sex with you?" She asks hesitantly.

"Hell no, I mean, well I meant hell no."

They nervously laugh.

"Well now that that's out of the way." He moves over to her and kisses her.

She offers no resistance, she hungrily responds as his tongue darted in her mouth and around her lips, his teeth biting her lips. She reacts with a heated passion and within minutes they have retired to her bedroom.

It became a once or twice a week thing. No strings attached.

-

-

"Feeling better?" Henry asks when Linda opens the door, he hadn't seen her all week.

"I had a sinus infection and that thing knocked me on my rear. I've been on antibiotics and finally feeling a little better."

"I bet I can help with that." He draws her into his arms.

"I bet you could." She shyly remarks. "But I didn't buy any more condoms, do you wanna go out and get some?"

"No, one time won't hurt will it?"

"I guess not." She nervously responds. "You sure?"

"You're still on the pill right?"

She raises her right hand. "Faithfully."

_It would be years later when a medical report would be issued advising women that when taking an oral antibiotic while taking oral birth control will result in the birth control being less effective and other means of protection should be used to prevent pregnancy._

A month later Henry is sitting in Linda's car, looking at the doctor's report and listening to her cry.

She's pregnant.

"I'm sorry, It's my fault." She cries. "This wasn't suppose to happen."

He knew when it happened. The night he didn't go and buy the condoms.

"No it wasn't, it took two of us to make this happen. I should have said gone to the store" Or he should have said no.

"Henry, I'm sorry, it was my fault." The waterworks start again.

"Quit saying your sorry. What are we going to do?"

He had a reputation as being a dedicated police officer, and loving family man who wouldn't look at another woman like that, much less one that would fool around and get another woman pregnant.

After several minutes of silence "You have a family; you can't let them find out."

He nods.

"I've been giving this some thought. There's one thing I can do."

Henry is afraid she is going to opt to get rid of the baby. He would have no problem arresting her if she stepped one foot near one of those places. She was carrying his baby and he wasn't gonna let anything happen to the life growing inside her.

"It's easier for me to leave. I have family in Miami, they've been wanting me to move closer and I can get job transfer out there. And they can help me raise the baby."

Henry rubs his face then runs his hands through his hair. "Miami? That's clear across the country. Why can't you get transfer somewhere closer, like in the state?"

"Henry, you don't know how tempting that would be." She brushes her hand against his cheek, his forehead, and through his hair. "But it would too tempting, to close. I don't want to risk anything. I need some family support right now. I'm scared.

After arguing for awhile. He has no choice but to agree. "On one condition, you have to keep in touch."

"Are you sure you want that?"

He looks deep into her eyes and nods; he can't talk because he's trying to hide the tears. Tears of fear and shame. He didnt' want to be left out of his childs life.

If word got out this could destroy his family, and his career. "Does anyone else know?"

She nods, wiping the tears from her eyes "Aside from everybody at the doctor's office and the clerk at the store two cities away where I bought the pregnancy tests. I told my best friend, but she's the only one who knows your the father."

"Can she keep a secret?"

Suddenly there is a knock on the rear car window, the rear door opens and in climbs his partner.

"You two ok?"

"Karen, how? What?"

"She's my best friend." Linda confesses. "I had to talk to someone."

"And I can keep a secret." Karen grimly replies.

-

-

You could have knocked Karen over with a feather, not when Linda told her she was pregnant, but when she told her who the father was.

"You're kidding right? this is payback for the prank call at work? Or the fake chocolate?" Karen laughs until she sees Linda isn't laughing.

Linda shakes her head solemnly.

"Did he..." Karen begin to think that she didn't know her partner. Did he abuse his authority and take advantage of her friend?

"No, nothing like that. I, we, it, just happened..."

"Once?"

Linda shakes her head.

"More than once?"

Linda nods, hanging her head in shame.

"What have I done?" Linda sobs as her best friend tries to comfort her.

-

-

Karen kept her word and ended up becoming the middleman, or middlewoman, as it's political correct term is called. She ended up in with the precarious position of helping both of them.

Linda would send letters and cards to Karen who would give them to Henry.

At first Linda would send the pregnancy pictures, until she complained that she was as big as a house and didn't want anyone to see her.

When they found out it she was having a girl, they agreed on the name Bethany Spencer Walters, after Henry's mother and his last name. That way she would have his name, it was all he could give her.

Henry would buy cards and gifts, or get Karen's advice and about buying the gifts and mailing them to Linda and Bethany from him.

Even though he acted as if it didn't matter, it did. Karen would see Henry's face turn soft when he got her letters and cards. The same softness and caring when he was cuddling Shawn.

It tore Henry up inside knowing he had to be an absentee father to his little girl. He couldn't understand how men could walk away from their children.

But they kept in touch. Linda didn't ask for child support. Just his acknowledgement that he was her father, and to keep in touch. Even though he had no doubt, they went through the procedure with blood tests to confirm that they were father and daughter.

Linda eventually married; and it hurt Henry to hear Bethany call some other man daddy.

When Bethany was old enough, it was explained to her. She said she understood, but a child will never really understand.

After Henry and Madeline divorced, he was able to have a little freer contact with them.

The computer was the greatest invention he had seen in years, they could talk daily, send pictures, letters and even use the web cam to see each other in real time.

A couple of years after Shawn took off; Henry rented out the house and spent a couple of years in Miami, spending time with Bethany.

He was needed, Bethany needed a powerful father figure, and Linda was at wits end.

Henry put his foot down and played the tough love card. That's what Bethany wanted, for her daddy to be there for her. Bethany settled down and got back on the right track.

Eventually he moved back to Santa Barbara. Never losing contact with her.

He promised himself he would tell Shawn about her, he promised. He just kept putting it off. He knew Shawn would be disappointed in him.

Especially after all the talks, or rather arguments, he'd had with Shawn about sex and using protection.

Henry Spencer was ashamed of himself for breaking his marriage vows and ethics of being a police officer, and nothing could change that.

Now it was up to Karen to see this through.


	4. The Time Has Come to Talk Of Many Things

_**"The time has come," the Walrus said,  
"To talk of many things:  
Of shoes--and ships--and sealing-wax--  
Of cabbages--and kings--**_

_The Walrus and the Carpenter. (from Through the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There, 1872) _

_-_

_-_

"So whose the whore who trapped my dad?" Shawn hisses.

Without warning, Karen's hand connects with Shawn's face as she slaps him.

"Don't you ever call her a whore!" Karen lashes back at him. "She's my best friend, It was a mistake, and if I had found out about it after they slept together the first time it wouldn't have happened the second time and we wouldn't be here--"

"I'm sorry. I--" Shawn began to feel remorseful for his outburst.

"I'm sorry Shawn. I got upset when you referred to her like that. You're parents were separated. Henry and Linda were lonely and it happened. I only wish I could have prevented it."

"So I have a sister?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't Dad tell me?"

"Shawn, he wanted to, so many times. But he was ashamed of what he did, and he was afraid you would judge him. Would you have?"

"Well--"

"Yes, you would have Shawn." Gus answers for him.

Shawn nods his head, knowing that he would have thrown it back in his dad's face every chance he got.

He sits patiently as Karen tells him the story, at least what she will of it. Shawn knows she won't tell him everything. He'll have to talk to Bethany to find out more.

"The last thing Linda wanted to do was to hurt your family. Henry made it clear that he would arrest her and fight her every step of the way if she considered the other two options, so after some arguing Linda transferred to Miami."

All Shawn could do was nod his head, he was listening but it wasn't sinking in, his dad had affair, an illegitimate child, and hid it. Maybe that's why he was so hard on Shawn. He didn't want Shawn to make the same mistake he made.

"Shawn, don't be mad at Bethany." Karen continues. "It wasn't her fault she was born into this situation. Your father had to live with this guilt for 25 years. And he tried to be a parent to her, even though it was long distance."

"Did she come out here for the funeral?"

Gus remembers seeing two women at the back of the church, at the back of the group at the cemetery, trying to blend in but at the same time, stay distant and not be drawn into any conversations. He vividly remembers the young lady crying at the casket, and at the gravesite. The mother comforting her. Chief Vick stood with them as often as she could.

"Yes." Karen says.

"Why didn't she say anything then?"

"You didn't know anything about her, she didn't want to intrude on your grief, she was grieving also. She didn't know how you would take it."

Karen was right, if Bethany had walked up to him and introduced herself, he didn't think he wouldn't have believed her, he would have verbally lashed out at her and driven her away, and when he ever came back to his senses he would never be able to connect with her. At least she was discreet enough to let him grieve privately.

"I want to talk to her, will you give me her phone number or email address?" Shawn begs, even if Karen didn't give him the information he could find it out himself.

After a couple of minutes, Karen sighs "Read the letters first, look at the cards and pictures. I don't want you to go accusing her of things. She's a victim as well as you are. Trust me, Henry was as hard on her as he was on you. He even had her arrested when she was 16."

Shawn and Gus were speechless.

"Why?"

"You'll have to ask her to explain that." Came Karen's grim reply. "Henry said that he had to treat both of you the same."

Shawn doesn't know how to respond to that. Did Bethany hate Henry as much as Shawn did when he was arrested?

"I'll give you a week" Karen bargains "come back and talk to me, then I'll call her and ask if I can give you her info. Only if you promise not to make her feel any worse than she does already."

"I know but..."

"No buts, it's obviously a shock to you. I want you to give it a week to let it sink in. Let me talk to her first."

-

-

-

A week later Shawn spends hours pacing and figuring out how to start communications. For one of the few times in his life, he was at a loss for words.

"Gus what do I say?"

"Shawn." Gus rolls his eyes. "You bugged the Chief for a week for Bethany's email address and now you're stalling." Gus is exasperated at the turn of events. For the past six days Shawn has bugged him about his newfound sister. Now that he's got the info, he's scared to do anything with it.

"Just start by saying, hello, my name is…"

"Nah, to cliché."

"How bout, I'm Psychic and know you know who I am"

"No' Shawn nervously replies.

"Guess who? Lets play 20 questions?, Did you know we have a dad in common"

"No." Shawn was getting agitated at all these suggestions. Gus took it as a sign to leave his friend alone for awhile.

He finally decides on _Hello, My name is Shawn Spencer and I'm your big brother._

He writes for what seems like hours until the email is at its word capacity. He saves it as a draft document and starts on a second email, then a third.

He paces a while then finally hits the send button, sending all three emails into cyberspace.

Then he sits back and waits.


	5. The Family Ties That Bind And Gag!

**_Five months later._**

The two figures get out of the truck and make their way across the crowded field. But they didn't have to fight their way through throngs of people, just through the occupied spaces of dirt and the anonymous headstones.

They finally reach their destination and stand their silently for a few minutes.

"Hi dad" Shawn breaks the silence as he stuffs his hands in his pants pockets.

"Hi daddy" the quiet feminine voice of Bethany chirps. "I, we, brought you some flowers." She kneels over and arranges them in the vase as she places them near the headstone. After about five minutes of fussing over them the Shawn puts his hand on Bethany's shoulder. "It's ok."

"No" She cries as the tears fall down her face. "They don't look right, I don't know how I want them to look, but they don't look right." He drops to his knees beside her and puts his arm around her.

"Uh, dad. I guess you see I met Bethany. I wish you would have told me. But you knew what was best."

She sniffs. "I miss you, daddy, I really do. I finally mett Shawn. I wish we would have been able to meet before."

The couple sits at the gravesite and talk to the grave for a couple of hours.

"Well, I guess we'll be going. We'll come back tomorrow."

They linger a little longer, their fingers trace the words and numbers chiseled on the granite headstone before they head back to the truck.

-

-

-

Lassiter and O'Hara watch as Shawn comes waltzing in the station, his arm wrapped around the waist of a woman.

Lassiter watched and thought the woman reminded him of someone, he just couldn't place her.

Karen Vick is wondering what her 4:30 meeting is abuot.

Shawn Spencer said he had something important to show and tell her and he would be at 4:30. He was usually late, so it was with great surprise when he knocks on her door at 4:30.

"Chief, I brought you a surprise." He steps in, leads the young woman in and closes the door behind him.

They observers watch in surprise as Karen gets out of her chair and embraces the young woman. They see actions but don't hear the words.

"Beth, when did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She embraces her again. "How are you?"

"I got here this morning, it was a last minute thing." Then she adds quietly "and Shawn took me to see dad"

Karen nods and quietly understood. Bethany and Shawn had been in communication non-stop since he first emailed her.

"We have arranged for Bill and Iris to join the three of us for dinner. So we can catch up some more." Shawn grins. "So are you ready?"

"Surprise again." Bethany grins with the smile that reminds Karen so much of Henry.

"Of course." Karen quickly sorts her office stuff and heads out with the pair.

Lassiter and O'Hara are amongst the voyeurs who watch Shawn wrap his arms around the waist of the two women and escort them out of the station.

"This should be good." Lassiter quips as Jules watches the show.

-

-

Gus wakes up to noises, silence, then giggles. He blearily looks at the clock. 2:51 a.m. "That's it" he seethes as he gets out of bed, throws open the bedroom door and storms to the living room.

He finds them sitting there being quiet as doormice. Bethany glances at him and breaks into giggles first.

"Do you mind!" He yells. "Some of us have to go to work in the morning. I need to get some sleep."

I'm sorry Gussy, were you having a bad dream?" Shawn innocentlhy answers him. "Did the monsters under your bed scare you?"

No Shawn, I did not have a bad dream." Shawn knows Gus can't sleep after horror movies and he knows better than to bring up the monsters under the bed "I know you to are glad to see each other, but please try to keep it down."

"Ok" she looks meekful. "I promise."

After Gus slams the bedroom door again. Shawn heads to kitchen grabs a couple of beers and motions for her to join him outside on the porch.

He hesitates before giving her a beer. She grabs it anyway "I'm of age, and you're here to protect me. I've always wanted a big brother." As she pops the top of the beer and takes a drink.

For the first time they settle down for a serious discussion.

"So did you get the safe sex lecture?" the first question out of her mouth.

"Uhm yea" Shawn blushes.

"I not only got every time I talked to a boy, but when I had a date, when Dad was there he would be there cleaning his gun when the poor guy showed up."

"No he didn't!!" Shawn tries to supress a laugh.

"Yes!! I'm surprised the guy even went through with the date."

Shawn was still laughing when she fired the next question at him.

"Did your parents get divorced because of me?"

"NO!" Shawn exclaims "no what gave you that idea? As far as I know mom, my mom, still doesn't know."

"I always wondered about that. In my mind, I felt that things that happened to your family was my fault."

"It wasn't and don't ever think that."

Now it was Shawn's turn "Why did dad arrest you?"

She leans her head back and sighs. "Open container in a vehicle, I was 16, _and a passenger_ in the car and everybody in the car was detained. We get brought to the station and guess who happens to be there. Dad. Everybody else got released to their parents. He left me in jail overnight and I thought Mom was gonna wring his neck. But he said he had arrested you and he had to treat both of us the same."

Shawn was silent, remembering the feelings he went through when Henry arrested him that night.

Bethany continues "Yea I was mad at him, I hated him. But I had to get over it. He was out of my life for years, and I didn't want to lose him again. He moved to Miami to help mom take care of me after my stepdad died and I disappointed him. Then three weeks later, I was allowed to spend the night at a friends house, there was no adult supervision, they had alcohol there so I went home and told dad. I got grounded for two weeks, for telling the truth.

"That sounds like dad." Shawn fumes.

"Wait that's not all. My friends decided to go for a midnight food run, ran a red light, car was smashed by a semi. Dad woke me up at 4 a.m. and hugged the stuffing out me because I was safe. It could have been me in the car."

"I'm sorry."

Shawn wasn't sure how or why the next question came out but it did "So did he train you?"

She knew what he was talking about "I was a late starter, but have pretty good observation skills. Nothing to write home about though. You're pretty good at it, from what I hear."

"It's a curse." He grimaces.

"Yea. Ya know, I was jealous of you." Bethany confesses.

"Of me?" Shawn looks confused.

"Yea, you got him all the time. He was always there for you. I had to make do with a long distance relationship." Then she starts to tear up "Shawn, please don't be mad at my mom, she made a mistake, she didn't mean to get pregnant and…" She can't continue because she starts to cry.

"It's ok. I know, I'm sorry if I said anything to hurt you or your moms feelings.

Another uncomfortable silence follows.

Did they ever consider marriage?"

"Oh no, mom liked you dad, but not in that way."

"Oh" was all Shawn could muster. "So when did you find out about me?"

"I was 7, one of my older cousins was mad at me and thought she would get even by telling me I have an older brother. I asked mom, who said she had to talk to dad first, so that told me yes."

"Wow" was all Shawn could muster. At least she knew, he was still hurting that his dad intentionally kept it from him.

"You don't know how hard it was. Dad, or as the family often referred to him 'the sperm donor.' They didn't understand the circumstances behind it. Mom was afraid someone would contact him or your family and cause problems, that why it was kept so secret." Then she quietly laughs. "So when he came to Miami, mom said he was walking into the lion's den. But he gave as good as he got."

"Hey, it wasn't all her fault, it took two people to make you." Shawn argues.

"Shawn, Mom is really sorry. Aunt Karen--" She catches the suprised look on his face and she quickly explains "I've called her Aunt Karen as long as I can remember, she says you didn't take it to well when you found out."

"No I didn't, but I jumped to conclusions and I was wrong. Will you forgive me?"

-

-

-

Gus walks into the kitchen after getting a few hours of fitful sleep to find them still awake and talking.

"Did you two get any sleep at all last night?"

"Nope, and we're hungry.' Shawn dangles Gus's car keys "Wanna go out for breakfast? My treat?"

"Sure." Shawn didn't treat very often, and when he offered you took him up on it.

They show up at the diner just as Lassiter and O'Hara had an early call were finishing their breakfast. "There they are again." Lassiter points them out. His focus on as he thinks he knows who she looks like. "She must be a cousin, because she looks like Henry Spencer."

Jules wasn't listening to him, but watching the trio. It was strange that Lassiter told her not to call Shawn this morning for the case, per Chief Vick, call him later. Shawn and the woman were wearing the same clothes from the day before and Gus is now part of their company.

As Jules passes near them to the ladies room she was going to speak to them when she hears Gus argue "No!! and you two are going to go straight home and to bed and get some sleep, I'm making dinner tonight and want you to be awake."

She walks out of her way to avoid them.


	6. The Move and The Movee

_Shawn is sitting in the kitchen. Everything is the way it used to be. The table, the chairs, dad cooking breakfast._

_"Dad?"_

_"Yes Son."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm making breakfast, what does it look like." Henry doesn't turn around._

_"Really? Why are you here?"_

_"Shawn, I'm sorry." the illusion says._

_Shawn stands up and walks to him, and waits for it._

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, There wasn't a day that went by I didn't feel guilty. I mean to tell you, many times. But either we were mad at each other or we were getting along and I didn't want to ruin the mood."_

_Shawn nods without speaking._

_"Shawn I made a mistake."_

_"Dad it wasn't--" Shawn wasn't sure how to answer that. "Well, you were a part in the creation of a human life; you were half the genes of a wonderful female. You should be proud of her."_

_"I am, I'm proud of both of you. Seeing the two of you at my gravesite. I wanted to reach out and touch you both." Henry's voice starts to strain with emotion. "Shawn do me a favor."_

_Shawn nods expecting something simple and mundane._

_"Don't let her go back to Miami, she's family, she needs to be here with you. I spent 25 years keeping you two from finding each other, and now that you have, I don't want you two to drift away."_

_"But dad, she's her own person, how can I keep her here?"_

_"You'll find a way son." Henry reaches out and hugs his son. "You'll find a way."_

Shawn wakes up hugging his pillow.

He had to find a way. He suddenly grins when the idea pops into his head and he jumps out of bed and turns on his laptop and begins to search.

-

-

-

Bethany sits at the kitchen table listening to Shawn's argument. Gus was smiling and nodding his approval.

"But…"

"Your company has an office here and they need you. Wait there's more. Chief Vick even promised to make a call and write a letter of recommendation for you."

"Why?"

"Because we're family, and I want you in my life."

"What about…" Bethany starts to question again.

"You can stay here with us, until you find a place. I can fly to Miami and help you pack and drive here."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to apply."

"Good you've got an interview at 1 o'clock."

"Today?" She begins to panic. "But I didn't bring any interview clothes. I have to go shopping, I don't have my resume with me and how will I get there in time and get Aunt Karen's letter."

"Calm down, we've got everything covered." Gus grins confidently as he opens his computer. "You saved your resume in your email account right?"

-

-

-

"Shouldn't you be out on a date with O'Hara?" Bethany sighs in exasperation later that evening as her older brother quizzes her for details about the interview.

"Well she had to wash her hair tonight and feed her parrot. I've got a free evening. So..."

"I guess it went well. They were impressed with me, but you never know." The house phone rings.

Gus rushes over to the phone. "Hello, yes, hold on please." Then holding the phone against his chest. "There is a phone call for Beth Walters; do we have a Beth Walters here?"

"Give me that, Beth sounds more grown up."

"Hello, this is she." There is an awkward pause as she turns away and walks away from them for a few minutes. "Yes. I understand thank you for calling."

She hangs up the phone and screams; "I got the job. I'm moving to Santa Barbara."

-

-

Six weeks and one cross-country trip with a do-it-yourself moving truck later, Bethany had moved into Henry's house with her new roommates, Shawn and Gus.

Her job with a federal law enforcement agency involved occasional trips to the station, and as the newest person at work, she usually got struck with the job and she tried to keep a low profile during her visits. Sometimes she would run into Shawn and Gus.

Shawn was already displaying his brotherly concern over her about Lassiter's attention to her, and he let it be known. He didn't want his sister dating just anybody, especially Lassie.

Shawn's jaw dropped when she finally had enough and commented "So when should I tell him we're related, during or after dinner, or after we fool around" She and Gus laughed hysterically over his reaction.

"No" Shawn shudders at the thought"You are not fooling around with him or anyone for that matter."

-

-

-

A couple of months this was one of those days when their paths crossed at the station.

It was one of those days that the planets were aligned just right, when it happened.

Gus starts to feel the hair on the back of his neck start to stand up, he happens to look to his left and grabs Shawn's arm. "Shawn we need to hide Bethany."

"But why we just…" then Shawn's eyes follow Gus's gaze

"Uh mom" Shawn steps in her path trying to divert her.

But Madeline ignores her son and is focused on and is zeroing in on Bethany. "There is no way she knows who she is, right?" Gus whispers.

Shawn shakes his head then follows his mom.

Madeline walks up to Bethany and slaps her with such force that causes Bethany's head to jerk sideways.

"You have a lot of nerve."

"Mom, what…" Shawn interrupts.

"Do you know who she is Shawn? Do you?" Her voice is harsh and demented as her eyes never leaving Bethany's face.

"She's your father's bastard daughter." Then she venomously spits the words at her "his love child."

You could have had D. B. Cooper and Jimmy Hoffa walk in to turn themselves in and it wouldn't have made a bigger impact than what just happened, the station was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop, seconds of silence was followed the sound of phones and cell phones being quietly dialed and whispered voices, the news of Henry's Spencer's illegitimate daughter was spreading like wildfire.

"Mom I…" Shawn tries to reason.

Madeline wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone else. "I found out about you way after the divorce." She hisses "If I had known about you before the divorce I would have made Henry's life hell."

Bethany stands silent, taking the verbal abuse, the red imprint of the hand was glowing on the side of her face, the result of Madelines open hand, and blood was dripping from the side of her mouth onto her shirt. She just stood there, her eyes narrowed and spitting fury and fire at the woman who attacked her. Gus believes if looks could kill, Madeline would he joining his dad right about now.

Had to give Bethany credit though, she was standing her ground, the face off like a matador and a bull. And at that point no one was willing to get in the middle of this catfight.

"Your mother seduced my husband and trapped him by getting pregnant with you." Madeline continues to tell the story. "And now she sends you back to take my son. Well it's not gonna happen Missy." Madeline let her voice carry, wanted to make sure everyone, not just Shawn, knew about this harlot.

Chief Vick had been on the phone during the beginning of this and when she was informed quickly ran out of her office to intervene. Her officers would be watching to intervene if it became physical. They were still in shock over the revelation so they were delayed in watching for any other threat. And Karen knew that with Madeline it would take minutes, no seconds, for that physical threat to come to fruition.

Bethany leans forward and whispers something to Madeline. No one else could hear it but Bethany, who seemed to be pleased and carried a slight smile on the edge of her lips after she spoke. Shawn, pseudo-psychic that he was, knew what was going to happen next.

He ran up to grab his mothers right arm, but she was quicker, and apparently had expected his reaction because she hauled off, with as much power as she could muster, with her left fist and hit her victim in the right side of her face, the impact threw Bethany off balance because of her high heels and she teetered and fell face first against the wall, knocking her out.

With her second swing she connected with Shawn knocking him flat on his back, which wouldn't have been so bad but his head connected with the corner of the wall knocking him out as well.

"See what you made me do, you slut, you made me hit my son." She screams as she makes her way to the slumped figure lying on the floor. "You're going to pay for this!"

Before Madeline can take a second step, several officers take her down. She is hard to contain because of her adrenaline-fueled strength.

"Why are you arresting me." She begins to cry. "Arrest her. It's her fault; it's her mother's fault. She ruined my family and has come back to rub our nose in it."

-

-

-

"Shawn"

He stirs as he feels the soft mattress of the hospital bed and smells the sanitized room, he hears the voice and feels the touch of an angel.

Shawn's eyes flutter and he slowly opens his eyes. Or his eye. He can't see anything out of the other one.

He tries to sit up but is pushed back down.

"Shawn you need to rest a little more. You've got a concussion." He feels a soft feminine hand on his forehead.

"Owww, is she ok?" He says, or tries to; the meds are slurring his speech.

Juliet doesn't know who he's asking about, his mom or his sister? His sister. She couldn't believe Shawn has a sister.

Only after Madeline's startling announcement did she see finally see the resemblance. Even Lassiter noticed she looked familiar but couldn't place who it was. Bethany definitely looked more like Henry than Shawn did. Why didn't she see that before?

Because jealousy was clouding her senses. Even though she and Shawn spent private time with her, Juliet kept thinking he was stepping out on her. Shawn would never really explain how they knew each other.

_'Jules, no need to worry she's a friend of the family'_ was Shawns explanation to his new friend and houseguest. Even though Bethany was friendly, she too wouldn't reveal exactly how they knew each other.

Juliet was wondering how many 'female family friends' Shawn had.

"Your mom is in jail." Juliet explains "Chief Vick is with your sister. I don't know anything else yet."

"Jules, didn't want you to find out umhh way."

"I know Shawn."

"Wanted to keep secret 'cause-- Dad." Shawn groggily explains.

"Shawn you don't have to explain."

Mmmwwaaa yea—do, looks like -- cat out of bag, mom knows about her, tried to stop her"

-

-

-

Chief Vick silently sits in the chair waiting for Bethany to wake up. A knot on her forehead, a black eye and a serious headache would probably be all Bethany would be suffering, but time would tell.

She couldn't stay much longer. She needed to get back to the station and sort this out. Madeline would have to be evaluated before they could talk to her. She was already citing she hadn't taken her meds so it wasn't her fault.

Bethany knew how to defend herself but didn't. It was like she wanted Madeline to hit her. Whatever was whispered to enrgae Madeline was enough to do just that, then she attacked Shawn.

The whole station heard her pronouncement and probably most of the city knew by now.

Since the secret was safe with three people, how did Madeline know Bethany was in town? And where to find her at that moment?


	7. The Hospital And The Patients

"I still can't believe Shawn has a sister and that Henry would do such a thing to his family. He was always berating Shawn for his decisions" Lassiter was getting tired of listening to O'Hara drone on. "What was he thinking? Why didn't he keep his pants zipped?"

"That's enough Detective" Lassiter stops, spins and faces his partner and raises his voice. "We are here to take a statement not to judge them or their actions." Then his spun back on his heels and stormed toward the patients room.

O'Hara stopped in her tracks. She can't remember the last time he yelled at her.

"Sorry." She started to apologize but Lassiter was quickly moving out of hearing range. "Carlton..."

Lassiter refused to look at her or answer her.

They come to her hospital room and knock on the door before entering.

Carlton stops in the doorway when he sees a man sitting on the edge of Bethany's bed, holding her hand an flirting shamlessly. She's only been in the hospital a few hours and a couple of baskets of flowers have been placed on the bedside table, probably brought by the visitor.

Cartlon clears his throat "Excuse me, are we interrupting?"

"Oh no, no." The man jumps up. "Just checking in on Bethi. Got a call there was a little scuffle at the police station and she ends up in the hospital. At least she was there when it happened. Hate to think of what she would look like if your officer's hadn't been there to protect her."

Bethany rolls her eyes at the mans gushing. The lower right side of her face is covered by a huge black and blue bruise and the knot on her forehead isn't looking very healthy either. Someone had brought her a dark blue bed jacket, that wasn't hospital issued, so she was modestly for visitors.

"Uhm well, uh, I guess I'll be going, see you tonight?" The man bends over to kiss a safe spot on her face. "I'll try to sneak you in something to eat."

"Ok" She lets go of his hand "thanks again."

After the visitor has left the room, and the door is closed. The tension in the room starts to build and for a almost a minute there is silence before someone speaks.

"I'm Detective Lassiter, Detective O'Hara and I need to take a statement from you about what happened, Ms. Spencer--"

"Ms. Walters." The temperature in the room just went down 20 degrees.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Bethany Spencer Walters." She sighs. "Lets get this out of the way first. Yes, Henry Spencer is my father; I have the blood test and DNA results that back up said claim, if you need to see them that can be arranged. Shawn didn't find out about me until over a year ago, and we've been trying to make up for lost time. We're not trying to defraud anyone, we just didn't want to make it public knowledge. Only a couple of people in Santa Barbara knew, and now thanks to Madeline I'm wouldn't be surprised to see it in the headlines of the evening news or even online by now."

Bethany stops to take a breathe "Now you may start your questions."

Listening to her, she wasn't angry or defiant, her voice told them she was sad and scared.

O'Hara broke the stalemate by starting the questions.

-

-

-

"Karen why can't I see her." Shawn whines. "Are you sure she's ok?"

"Mr. Spencer we have to take your statements first. And yes she is ok."

"What do you think we're gonna compare notes?" Shawn angrily throws out the words.

"No." Well yes, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "Are you going to press charges against your assailant?" She was cautious not to call identify her as 'mom' she didn't his want emotions to feed into this.

Shawn ignores the question. "How did she know about Bethany? How did she know Beth was gonna be there?"

Karen couldn't reveal the content of Madelines interview with him. "Someone told her."

"No crap!"

"Now Mr. Spencer, lets start at the beginning, when you arrived at the station."

-

-

-

"Ms. Walters, you don't remember anything else?" Lassiter prompts her.

"No." Bethany leans back on the pillow, her eyes tightly closed trying to keep the tears from falling.

"You don't remember saying anything to her before she hit you?" Juliet asks her again. They saw her lean over and say something that may have provoked Madeline.

"I told you I remember her storming up to me" _Bethany knew who the woman was, someone pointed her out at the funeral and Bethany made sure she kept her distance_. "Then waking up in the hospital. You were there, you saw it, you tell me what happened."

_Oh yes, she remembers exactly what she told Madeline, but she wasn't about to share it with them. _

"Now if you don't mind, my headache is coming back. I'd like to be alone."

O'Hara" Lassiter quietly tells his partner. "Let's go check on Spencer.

Lassiter waits until after O'Hara walks out and he stops to look back at the patient. Bethany still hasn't opened her eyes, but he knows she knows he is still there.

He'll talk to her later, privately.


	8. The Over Protective Brother

Shawn hangs around the hospital the next day long enough to wait for Bethany to be discharged so they can leave together. It was just an overnight stay for the two of them.

Shawn stands there with his arms crossed across his chest. "I'm not leaving the hospital without you. I don't want them to trap you into saying something."

Gus shakes his head, that was a first for Shawn, _not _wanting to leave the hospital as soon as possible.

-

-

Chief Vick is fit to be tied; the DA has dropped charges against Madeline, who, along with her lawyer, convinced them that she was off her meds and that's why she overreacted. She thought the "strange woman" was a con artist trying to take advantage of her son.

At least the judge issued a restraining order to keep 500 yards from Bethany and their residence.

And she had yet to find out who funneled the information to her either. Madeline was very cocky and acted like the cat that ate the canary, so sure of herself that she had information and the Police Chief didn't know how she got it.

But the damage has already been done. Most of Santa Barbara knows about it. Karen sent a memo out to all of her staff that under no circumstances would Ms. Walters be questioned about the revelation or the incident. She was here to do a job and would be treated with the utmost respect just like the others.

But her advice was too late. Photos of Henry and Bethany were already circulated and compared, with the general consensus along with a little detective work, they figured out the chain of events. The majority of them silently came to the defense of the young lady.

There were alot of unanswered questions, even the police report seemed to leave something to the imagination.

Whatever happened, the girl wasn't to blame, or deserved to be attacked.

Two days after the attack, Bethany makes her first trip back to the station, escorted by one of her coworkers. She intentionally dresses subtly as not to draw attention to herself and wears soft-soled shows so she can creep in and out without being noticed. She was hoping to get there during a lull when no one would notice.

But she was noticed. The bruises on her face and forehead were like lighthouse beacons, glaring reminders to them what had transpired.

Shawn insists on being there when she goes to the station, but Bethany can't (or won't) promise to tell him she's going to be there. She has to go when they tell her, there is no set schedule. Even so he does find her a couple of times.

Gus vows to stay out of this sibling squabble.

She knows the code to his voice mail so leaves a message without the phone ringing. She feigns innocence when he questions her about it. "I did call, my boss isn't going to buy 'I have to wait on my brother before I go there.'

Beth tries to make her way in and out without making to much eye contact and conversation.

As she handed over the records to Officer Allen and was verifying the records she was picking up. "Ms. Walters?" Bethany finally looks up, Officer Allen places one hand on her arm "Its gonna be ok." For the first time Bethany smiles while there.

"Thank you."

The next visit was with her male co-worker as escort, the one who was flirting with her in the hospital. He was acting all macho and arrogant, and there was one moment in which he grabbed her arm and a couple of the the officers immediately stepped in, extracting him from her side. "Excuse me ma'am, is this man bothering you?"

"No" She rolls her eyes. "I'm afraid he's a co-worker." That seemed to delfate his balloon a little.

-

-

Carlton Lassiter parks his car in the parking lot then walks toward another car, he talks to the driver, then gets into the car and they drive away.

-

-

Bethany and Carlton are sitting in her parked car at the beach parking lot, having just finished their take out chinese food dinner and are talking.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Carlton asks looking around the perimeter to see if anyone else is around, then subltly puts his arm on the back of her seat.

"Yes, for the umpteenth time yes. The bruises are a great conversation piece." She replies sarcastically.

"No problems when you come to the station?"

"No, they've been respectful and...give me space."

"If anyone says _**anything**_ to you let me know." He takes a serious tone with her.

"I will." She leans over and seductively licks some stray rice off his cheek.

"When are you going to tell me?" He runs his hand through her hair and then lightly traces her bruised cheek.

"Tell you what?" She turns her head to avoid his eyes as he feels the tension starting to build up between them again.

"You know what." He whispers in her ear as he kisses her neck. "What did you say to her?"

"I don't remember." She murmurs while keeping her defenses up, wondering how much, or how little, it will take to get him to start talking.

"Maybe I can help you remember."

"Maybe?"

The windows are getting fogged up, and someone is gonna get the wrong impression.

"Maybe." He repositions himself so that he faces her, looking deep in her eyes, he starts to close the distance to kiss her pouty lips when suddenly the passenger door is yanked open and he is dragged out of the car.

"I told you to stay away from my sister."


	9. The Timeout Is Not Just For Kids

Gus had been waiting for something like this to happen and he was actually surprised it took this long.

"_Shawn, she's not a child, you can't keep following her on her dates."_

_"Gus, I know the men of Santa Barbara, and - -_

_"And you are one of them"_

_Shawn is flustered for a minute "that's beside the point." _

Gus had been witness to several of the sibling's heated discussions that developed over her dating habits and standards and Shawn's disapproval of all of them.

"I'm not a child anymore." Bethany argues with her brother.

"Well while you are living under my roof you'll live by my rules." As she walks away from him, but he wanted to make sure he had the last word. Sounds like someone he knew huh?

"You know who you sound like?"

"Your dad." Gus jumps in hoping to put an end to the argument.

That stopped both of them in their tracks, after a few seconds, the trio starts laughing.

Shawn had been following her on dates, and when she meets her friends. Sometimes Shawn was a welcome distraction when she wanted to get out of the date.

Bethany has been good about telling him the truth, but she hides things too.

Like tonight for instance, she's supposed to be working late instead of sitting in her car, in the parking lot at the beach, making out with a certain head detective.

"Shawn I can't believe you put a GPS tracker on her car." Gus sighs as he turned off the car lights and engine and coasted to a stop.

"It's for her own safety Gus, suppose her car breaks down somewhere."

"That's why she has a cell phone Shawn."

"Well it's in case she doesn't answer it, like now."

-

-

Bethany rolls her eyes as she jumps out of the driver's door and runs around the car to intervene between the two men.

Shawn had Lassiter by the collar of his shirt against the car when Bethany throws herself between them.

"That's enough!" She gets in their faces and screams. "Stop, both of you separate corners!"

The struggle comes to a abrupt and sudden cease fire as they look at her, look at each other, then at her again. Shawn frees a hand and clamps it over Lassiter's eyes as if to keep him from seeing what he has already seen, how she is dressed, or undressed. Her skirt askew and her shirt unbuttoned more than should be legally allowed, her lacy black bra peeking out and the shirt is untucked to boot.

Shawn is more than familiar with the reasons as to why a woman's clothes would like end up looking like that.

"Would you please turn around and make yourself decent." Shawn's voice takes a coldness and anger to it. "He doesn't need to see anymore than he already has."

Yep, Gus thinks to himself, he wondered how Henry would have acted if he had a daughter, and Shawn is portraying what he imagined to a tee.

"Gus?" Gus looks at his friend in feigned surprise. "You weren't looking at her were you?"

Before Gus could catch his next breath Bethany, having straightened her clothes up, was back in charge,

"Separate ends of the car, and sit down, now!"

The tone in her voice meant she was not open to negotiations so after sneering at each other, they follow directions, like two children who have just been put in the time out corner.

Gus walks over with his hands raised in defeat "I tried to stop him."

-

-

Gus leans against the car with Bethany and makes small talk about dinner while the two men are sitting on the ground on either side of the car. "I had the chicken fried rice special that was really good, little to much soy sauce."

"You ought to try the beef and veggies and ask for extra snow peas."

"Would you two mind talking about your culinary cravings at a later time. This is uncomfortable." Shawn complains loudly, trying to garner sympathy.

"Depends, are you two going to play nice." Bethany cooly answers.

"He started it" they both say accusingly.

"Shawn apologize to Carlton."

"But he- -"

"Shawn!"

"I'msorry" was muttered quickly.

"Carlton apologize to Shawn"

"Why? he- -"

"Carlton!"

"Ok, I'msorry." Was mumbled quicker than Shawn's apology.

"Ok" Bethany moves away from car to face the two "Shawn you and I are driving home and are going to have a talk. Gus would you mind driving Detective Lassiter back to his car."

Bethany walks over to Carlton and stands close enough to softly whisper in his ear "I'm really sorry about tonight. I want to get him home so I yell at him in private. But I'll make it up to you later." She steps back and the light from the streetlights reflect in her eyes, he can see the sadness and desire in her eyes, the softness of her lips, lips that he had been seconds from kissing.

"Ok, I'll call you." He quietly agrees, and he would, he was pleased that he would have another chance. Another chance with her and to drive Spencer crazy too.

-

-

The pair is quiet on the ride home, Shawn finally breaks into a grin and looks at her.

"I showed up in time huh?"

"Yep, couldn't have been better." Bethany replies with a smile in her voice.

"So what'd ya find out?"

She smiles back at him. "I think a couple of more dates and he'll tell me whatever we need to know."


End file.
